battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Angel Alita Wiki:Category policy
What are categories? Categories are groups of articles on related topics. At the bottom of an article, you will see a box containing the categories to which that article has been assigned. Simply click any of these categories to go to the corresponding category page. From there you can browse other articles on the same topic, or navigate through the category tree to find other related categories How are categories organized? Most categories have a number of other categories listed as subcategories. These are listed in a special section of the category page, which appears above the list of articles belonging to the category. Click on these subcategories to navigate through the category tree to find more specific groups of articles. Similarly, you may want to navigate in the other direction, to find more general groups of articles ("parent categories"). These are listed in the box at the bottom of a category page, just like on an article page. To go directly to the top of the category structure, see Category:Browse. To browse all categories alphabetically, go to . Why is an article not in the categories I would expect? Articles are not usually placed in every category to which they logically belong. In many cases they will not be placed directly into a category if they belong to one of its subcategories. This is because otherwise categories would become too large, and the list of categories on articles too long. To find the articles you are looking for, it may be necessary to dig down. For example, you won't find Murdock listed at the category called Characters, but if you start from there and click " Battle Angel Alita characters", and then " Hunter-warriors", you'll arrive at the right place. Conversely, if you are at the Daisuke Ido article and you want to find the category of all characters, start by clicking Hunter-warriors and navigate up the tree to its parent categories. What types of categories are there? Different parts of the Wiki use different schemes for organizing articles into categories. The main types of categories used are: *'Administration categories' or project categories – categories used mainly by the Wiki's editors for project management purposes, rather than for browsing. A common type is stub categories, which contain very short ("stub") articles in a particular field. *'Container categories' – categories which only contain other categories. *'Topic categories' – categories of articles relating to a particular topic, such as Locations or Technology. Naming Category names should be descriptive enough to allow the reader to quickly get an idea of what type of content is located within the category, subject to the following guidelines: *Capitalize only proper nouns and the first letter of the category title. *Avoid the use of special symbols and characters unless this is part of the a title, e.g. Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. Do not use an ampersand (&) in place of "and". *All category names are to be in British English. Usage Articles To add a category to an article, click on the option to "Add category" at the bottom of an article page. Existing categories will be suggested or you may create a new category. Articles may be characterized based on such criteria as: *subject matter or topic, e.g. Weapons *which media they appear in, e.g. Battle Angel Alita *past or present affiliation with a particular group or geographic location, e.g. Tiphareans Place some thought into categorizing new articles or recategorizing existing ones. The system works best when the most specific subcategories possible are used. Do not place an article into both a child and parent category as this goes against the intent of the category system and is completely redundant and unnecessary. If you see that an article is not located in a specific category, get an idea of how the existing categories it is part of are organized first before adding the category you have in mind to the article, as it may already be covered by a subcategory or two that the article is part of. Major characters that have more comprehensive articles may have a category devoted to them, e.g. Desty Nova. Subpages of the articles are placed into these character categories, which are are themselves added into the appropriate categories. Images Categorize images depending on the source of the image. The category coding (Category:X images)can be placed into the body of the file description during the upload process or it can be added later after the image has been uploaded. All uploaded images can be found at Images. Category